tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Apostasy
Apostasy is a 2018 duet by Koki Eto and Ryota Sakuraba. Overview The lead song from Growth's fourth RE:START volume. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * Kanji = 今 燃え盛る 償いの戦士は 勇み集う場所で 憎しみを討ち取る 焔の血 流すとも 痛みすら 忘れても 戦いは終わらない 命在る限り その哀を貫いて 例え 手足が闇に堕ち 神秘に裏切られようと 仲間の元へ征く 定め負って 僕らは前線に立って 互いの声に響き合う 意味など無い争いだと理解りながら 戦友の為に 大地を揺らし 奮い起つ軍勢 閃きの刃に 雨霧を散らせる 肉縁を斬り裂いて 気高さを奪い合う 混沌の傀儡(かいらい)に 伸し掛かる大義 歎きに駆られながら 連鎖する怒りの枷に 巡り巡り襲われても 生きる術ならばと 心閉じて 穢れた鉄屑の内で 夢見の歌を口ずさむ 救いの無い修羅の道に ひと筋の光を抱いて 瞼の裏に 秘めた別世界 手放した剣は 花に変わり咲いた 甘き風に 天地(あめつち)かがやき 碧く萌えて 平和を導く 怖れの無い 安らかな時が 来る日を祈って 瓦礫と骸に埋れた 仲間の声も絶え果てる 冷たい静寂(しじま)へと 身を臥せれば 夜露を震わせる歌が 消えいぬ夢を呼び覚ます 声の主に抱えられて 「生きたい」と願った 例え 手足が闇に堕ち 神秘に裏切られようと 遺された光に 報いるまで 僕は此の先の地平で 弔いの火を衛るから 命懸けて越えて征こう 新たな未来へと 今は眠る 戦友の為に Kanji provided by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| Romaji = Ima moesakaru tsugunai no senshi wa Isami tsudou basho de nikushimi wo uchitoru Homura no chi nagasu tomo itamisura wasuretemo Tatakai wa owaranai inochi aru kagiri Sono ai wo tsuranuite Tatoe teashi ga yami ni ochi shinpi ni uragirirare you to Nakama no moto he yuku sadame otte Bokura wa zensen ni tatte tagai no koe ni hibikiau Imi nado nai arasoi dato wakari nagara Tomo no tame ni Daichi wo yurashi furuitatsu gunzei Hirameki no yaiba ni amagiri wo chiraseru Nikuen wo kirisaite kedakasa wo ubaiau Konton no kairai ni noshigakaru taigi Nageki ni kara renagara Rensa suru ikari no kase ni meguri meguri osowarete mo Ikiru sube naraba to kokoro tojite Kegareta tetsukuzu no uchi de yumemi no uta wo kuchizusamu Sukui no nai shura no michi ni hitosuji no hikari wo daite Mabuta no ura ni himeta betsu sekai Tebanashita tsurugi wa hana ni kawari saita Amakikaze ni ametsu chi kagayaki Aoku moete heiwa wo michibiku Osore no nai yasurakana toki ga Kuru hi wo inotte Gareki to mukuro ni umoreta nakama no koe mo taehateru Tsumetai shijima he to mi wo fusereba Yotsuyu wo furuwaseru uta ga kieinu yume wo yobisamasu Koe no nushi ni kakaerarete “ikitai” to negatta Tatoe teashi ga yami ni ochi shinpi ni uragirirare you to Nokosareta hikari ni mukuiru made Boku wa kono saki no chihei de tomurai no hi wo mamoru kara Inochigakete koete yukou aratana mirai he to Ima wa nemuru tomo no tame ni Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-| English= Now blazing brightly, the atoning warriors Put an end to their hatred in a place where high spirits gather As the blood of flames spills, and you forget of even pain The battles will never end, as long as there is life Pierce through that sorrow, Even if your arms and legs fall into the darkness About to be betrayed by the mystery You bear a fate to conquer until you reach your comrades You stand at the front lines, and your voice resounds with others Although you understand that this is a meaningless conflict, It is for the sake of your comrades-in-arms Shaking the earth with the military troops mustered up Rain and mist are scattered by the shining sword Slashing through blood relatives, it is a competition for each others’ nobility The greatest of justice leans upon puppets of chaos While being driven by grief, Even if attacked where you go around, shackled by the chains of rage In order to find a way to live, you lock away your heart Within the rusted scrap iron, you hum a song that you see in your dreams Upon a path of carnage without hope of being saved, you embrace a ray of light In a secret world hidden behind closed eyelids A sword that was let go of bloomed flowers in its place Heaven and earth shine through the sweet wind Sprouting the green, it guides peace Praying for a day to come Where the time is gentle and fear does not exist Buried by wreckage and corpses, even your comrades’ voices are extinguished If you’re to lay down your body within the cold silence A song, making the evening dew tremble, once more awakens a dream that will not disappear Held by the owner of that voice, you wished, “I want to live” Even if your arms and legs fall into the darkness About to be betrayed by the mystery Until you are repaid by the light that remains I will protect the funeral fire upon the ground level from now on At the risk of your life, conquer and go beyond, to a brand new future For the sake of your comrades-in-arms who now sleep English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Trivia * Apostasy is the abandonment or renunciation of a religious or political belief. It is derived from the greek word "apostasis" meaning defection. References Category:Songs Category:Koki Eto songs Category:Ryota Sakuraba songs Category:Duets